


Happy Memories

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [47]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #44. Record player from MFU_100 on LJ.</p>
<p>A record brings back a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Memories

Napoleon entered Illya’s apartment to jazz playing on his record player.  He raised his eyebrow asking a silent question.

“Miles Davis’ Bitches Brew.” Illya responded.

As they ate, the music was interrupted by a scratch on the record.

“Why don’t you get an 8-track player?  You wouldn’t have to worry about scratches.”

Illya shook his head and gently replaced the damaged record in its sleeve.

After Napoleon left, Illya gently touched his collection.  He knew his partner wouldn’t understand his attachment to records.  One of his happy memories as a child was   spending time listening to records with his father.


End file.
